


Fill the Nooks and Crannies

by Dokuhan



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: Hideo is incredibly horny and Ryu is asleep.Modern problems require modern solutions.
Relationships: Akuno Hideo/Kimura Ryuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Fill the Nooks and Crannies

Hideo wasn’t sure if it was something in the air or just because he had been too busy over the past few weeks to “take care” of himself, but he had been uncomfortably horny all day. He had always had kind of an active sex drive, and luckily Ryu did too; but he figured he had more control over himself. However, after two solid weeks of practice in Tokyo, followed by a week of practice in Sendai, and then a weekend of lives, he felt ready to burst at the seams.

They were staying one more night in the hotel before they could finally head home. Apparently, Hideo’s libido hadn’t gotten the memo. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to have sex. His whole body had been incredibly sensitive all day, to the point where even his clothes brushing against his skin felt stifling. Part of him thought it was from the adrenaline high of performing, but it was still very inconvenient.

Somehow, he had managed to make it through the live without any problems. He thought dunking his head in cold water at the venue after performing would calm him down and did that almost immediately after the final curtain call. The relief didn’t last long, and he started getting riled up again on the drive back to the hotel. It even got to the point where Hideo broke the unspoken rule of not masturbating when sharing a room and wound up fingering himself in the shower. Even _that_ wasn’t enough for him and by the time he shamefully crawled into bed and said his goodnights to Ryu and Shingen, he was already half-hard again.

Hideo bit down on his pillow, stifling his moans as he stroked himself under the covers. He had kicked his pajama pants to the foot of the bed and pushed his underwear to his knees. His right hand was pushed under his shirt, thumbing at one of his nipples as he tried to take the edge off. In his mind, he repeatedly apologized to Ryu and Shingen about how uncontrollable he was. But he _needed_ so much, and he felt like he was melting from the inside out. He pulled his hand away from his cock, reaching between his legs as he tried to push his fingers into his hole. He rocked down, curling them as his fingertips brushed against his prostate. He rolled onto his stomach, trying to fuck himself deeper and rutting his cock against the mattress.

It wasn’t enough, he realized and whimpered into the pillow. He needed something bigger, something that could go farther than his fingers could reach. Obviously, he had not brought anything with him, because, well – he didn’t think he’d sink this low. He pulled his fingers out and tucked both arms under his pillow. A warm ache filled his stomach and his cock throbbed from the lack of attention. He rolled his hips down.

From the second bed, he heard Ryu lightly snoring. The room the three of them was sharing was small, with just three twin beds shoved into a sleeping space. Shingen’s bed was the closest to the door and Hideo’s was near the window, leaving Ryu sleeping between them. He wondered if he could quietly rouse Ryu from his sleep and convince him to sneak out of the room and find somewhere private. Maybe they could have a quickie in a utility closet or find a less occupied section of the hallway. But Shingen would surely hear them leaving, and that wouldn’t be subtle at all. Ryu was also almost impossible to wake up once he fell asleep, anyway.

A dirty thought crossed Hideo’s mind. He and Ryu had always been open to experimenting, and they had talked about trying out a certain something in particular on a few occasions. There had been a blanket agreement that it would be spontaneous. But there was no way he could try it with Shingen still in the room, a logical part of his brain tried to reason. Even if he didn’t wake up, it would still be rude.

Despite that line of thought, his cock throbbed harder between his stomach and the mattress. He rutted down, chewing on his lower lip. Ryu would fill him up so well. Maybe he’d finally feel satisfied enough to fall asleep afterward. If he was quick, he could probably stay quiet enough to finish without waking up Shingen.

Hideo pushed the covers off his body before scooching over to the end of the bed and pulling his underwear off the rest of the way. He considered taking off his t-shirt, but figured it would look less conspicuous to keep it on if he had to lie back down or cover himself up. He stood up, made his way over to the foot of Ryu’s bed, and slowly pulled the covers down until they hit the floor. When Ryu didn’t flinch or make any other indication that he had noticed anything, Hideo took the chance to look him over.

Ryu was splayed out on his back, one arm thrown above his head with the other laid flat against the bed. His legs were spread, with the right hanging just over the edge. His shirt bunched up just over his stomach, exposing his abs and the sparse trail of hair going down from his navel. Through his sweatpants, Hideo could see the outline of Ryu’s dick against the material. It made his breath catch in his throat and his body tingled with anticipation.

With new resolve, Hideo climbed onto the bed and over Ryu’s legs. He grabbed the waistband of Ryu’s sweatpants, thankful that he had chosen not to wear underwear that night. It meant he only had to wrestle one layer down his legs. He stopped just below Ryu’s knees, not wanting to risk disturbing him even more.

Hideo licked his lips as he looked back up. Ryu’s cock was still soft, resting between his legs. Hideo wrapped his left hand around the shaft, gently pumping up and down. He figured that just doing that would be enough to get Ryu hard without the risk of waking him up and causing a scene. It wouldn’t be _as_ fun, but this wasn’t about taking his sweet time so much as it was about getting what he needed.

He peeled back the foreskin, tracing his thumb around the head. In his chest, his heart started to pound out of sync with the rhythm of his hand. Even flaccid, the feel of Ryu’s cock in his palm was familiar and his nerves tingled in anticipation. Part of him wanted to pump his hand faster, eager with the idea of having Ryu inside of him – filling him up and taking away the emptiness he had been feeling all day.

The head of Hideo’s cock brushed against the material of his t-shirt, and he unconsciously sighed at the friction. He brought his free hand up to his mouth, covering it to stifle any more embarrassing noises that came out of his mouth. It was then that the dirty thought reared its head again.

 _“If you blow him…”_ It suggested, as if it was a second more mischievous voice in his head. _“He’ll get harder faster_. _And you won’t make noise.”_

Hideo bit down on his fingers, and his hand around Ryu slowed down. He tried to tell himself no, that it would be too much. Shingen was _right there_ and this was already too much.

But the voice persisted, _“It’s going to take too long like this. Shingen will catch you if you don’t hurry up_. _”_

A chill ran down Hideo’s spine, and a pang of arousal shot straight between his legs. It made sense, he reasoned. If he didn’t get Ryu hard enough to push inside of him soon, there was a bigger chance that Shingen would wake up and see what he was doing. It would be awful to explain and worse than just going without all night. He could be quick if he put his mind to it.

Hideo pulled his hand away from Ryu’s forming erection and crawled down with his knees. Once he was down far enough, he leaned forward and wrapped his hand back around the base. He encircled his mouth around the head and tried not to moan at the familiar salty taste. The weight of it on his tongue was almost as gratifying as having Ryu fuck into him, and if he wasn’t already keyed up it probably would have been enough to satisfy the aching arousal. He lowered his head, hollowing out his cheeks and meeting his fist.

Above him Ryu squirmed and made a strange noise. His leg twitched and for a second Hideo was certain that he’d woken up. He pulled away in a hurry, panting as he looked up. A few seconds passed and when Ryu didn’t move again, Hideo pressed his lips against the head. He ran his tongue over the slit and swallowed the length back down when he was certain that Ryu was still asleep.

Under Hideo’s ministrations, Ryu was fully hard within minutes. He pulled away again, wiping at the excess saliva going down his chin. Excitement rushed through his veins, and he had to control himself not to shake the mattress too much as he crawled back to straddle Ryu’s hips. He reached behind his back, pushing two fingers inside of himself. The hotel sample body lotion he’d used as lube in the shower had mostly dried up, but he was still loose. It wouldn’t be the most comfortable, but with precum and a careful touch – he could handle it.

He removed his fingers and took Ryu’s erection in hand once again. He guided it towards his hole, biting down on his lower lip as the head pushed past the muscle. There was a burn, and for a second he thought about pulling off so he could grab another lotion sample. But time was precious, and any chance wasted was one where Ryu or Shingen could wake up. After all of his work, he didn’t want to waste the opportunity.

Instead, he took a deep breath and held it as he slid down. Once he was fully seated Hideo exhaled, his eyes fluttering closed at the sensation of being _full_. As embarrassing as it sounded, Ryu’s cock hit him in all the right places. He squeezed his own erection through the material of his t-shirt, not wanting to cum too soon. Now that he had Ryu inside of him, all he could think about was how much he wanted to enjoy it. After all, he had put in a considerable amount of effort to get to that point. He deserved that much at the very least.

Hideo braced his knees against the mattress, lifting himself up before sliding back down. He swallowed down a moan, realizing how perfect the angle was. If he pushed back just enough, the head of Ryu’s erection hit his prostate almost dead on. He placed his hands on Ryu’s stomach, trying not to put too much weight on them as he rocked back. While it wasn’t exactly what he needed, the sensation was just enough to satisfy the aching feeling that had persisted all day.

There was also the _thrill_ , the idea that nobody would know he had done this. If he cleaned up well enough afterwards, Ryu wouldn’t have the slightest clue that Hideo had taken advantage. Maybe he would have some idea, like thinking that he’d just had an erotic dream. Then, on the shinkansen ride back to Tokyo tomorrow morning, Hideo would tell him. He was going to get close to Ryu, and whisper in his ear – talk about all the dirty things he’d done to him in his sleep. How he had just been _so_ desperate and needed him so badly, but Hideo couldn’t bear to wake him up.

He would tease Ryu even more, get him so worked up that he’d drag him into the toilets once they reached the station and fuck him all over again. Or maybe Ryu would be so turned on they would sneak into the bathrooms on the train even though the trip only took an hour. And then, once they got home, they would have each other all to themselves.

Hideo got caught up in the fantasy and didn’t realize that he had started moaning. The head of his own erection leaked against his t-shirt, smearing a mess everywhere. He debated taking it off, it would be a lot more trouble than it was worth if it wound up getting too messy. It would also give him better access to touch himself.

Before he could even entertain the thought…

“Mm…Hideo…” Shingen mumbled from his bed. He didn’t turn around, and it was too dark for Hideo to see how he was moving.

Hideo swallowed, realizing how dry his throat felt. He tried to straighten himself, and gasped as Ryu’s cock grinded against his prostate. “Y-yeah…Shingen?” He managed, unconsciously grinding his hips down. Here he was, caught red-handed and still insatiable.

Shingen mumbled again, and the bed shifted. “Why…” he slurred out, “did you put the purple shoes in the oven?”

His shoulders relaxed at the ridiculous question, realizing that Shingen was just talking in his sleep. It didn’t happen often, but from the few times it did, Hideo knew that Shingen would have absolutely no memory of their interaction. He turned his attention back to Ryu, gently bouncing up and down. “It’s to keep them warm.” Hideo answered, only feeling the slightest bit guilty that he was continuing the conversation.

“They’re gonna get rubbery.”

“I’ll t-take them out, don’t worry.” Hideo thumbed at the head of his cock through the t-shirt. He was so close, but he wanted Ryu to finish inside of him before he did. He made a breathy moan, “G-go back to sleep, okay?”

“Alright, but don’t forget.”

Hideo nodded, screwing his eyes shut as a knot tightened in his stomach. He couldn’t wait anymore. He pulled his hand away from his cock and covered his mouth, biting down on the palm of his hand. His whole body went straight as a bowstring, hips shaking as he slammed down on Ryu’s erection. Under his t-shirt, his erection pulsed and smeared cum across the material and his stomach. He whined, feeling all of the energy drain out of his body. There was no way he was going to be able to finish Ryu in his current state, and he’d probably have to just use his hands to do so.

He didn’t even have a chase to lament the thought, before feeling hands sliding up his legs and under his shirt. They gripped at his hips, holding them tightly before he bounced _up_ from the force of Ryu thrusting into him. A moan started to rip out of Hideo’s throat, and he grabbed the neck of his t-shirt to shove it in his mouth to muffle the noise.

Underneath him, Ryu continued to pound into him. “Hideo-san…Hideo-san…” he panted, digging his nails into skin. Ryu’s movements were heavy from sleep. It was rough and frantic, entirely reckless. And all at once, the attention Hideo had craved.

Hideo’s eyes rolled back, dizzy from the aftershocks of his own orgasm. When Ryu finally spilled inside of him, his head started to spin and his vision darkened and blurred at the edges. He let the t-shirt – now a complete mess of cum and spit, totally unsalvageable – fall from his mouth. His jaw hung open as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

Without pulling out, Ryu tried his best to sit up. He wrapped Hideo’s legs around his waist, cradling him in his lap as he stroked over the raw, red marks his nails had left behind. They shared a languid kiss – slow and deliberate as Hideo’s tongue explored every inch of Ryu’s mouth.

Ryu pulled away and gave him another peck before asking, “Do you feel better now?”

Hideo grinded back down and nodded, at a complete loss for words. The hot, aching feeling in his stomach was gone – replaced with deep satisfaction through his entire body. He felt secure, especially with Ryu still buried deep inside of him. He leaned back as Ryu reached down to pull his dirty shirt off, bunching it up and tucking it underneath them.

“Can I pull out, Hideo-san?”

“Can’t you just stay?”

“Your stomach is going to hurt if I don’t clean you up.”

“We’ve done it before, I’ll be fine.”

“Hideo-san!” Ryu whined in a low whisper, “Seiji-san’s gonna wake up for real and catch us. We have to get up early too. Come on, we can clean up together.”

Hideo huffed, but lifted his hips up all the same. “How long have you been awake, anyway?”

“Around the end of your conversation, I guess? I only realized what was happening when you, uh, got tight…” Hideo couldn’t see it, but he assumed Ryu was bright red. “That was actually kind of hot.”

“I had more in mind, but what can you do?”

Ryu wiped at the mess on Hideo’s stomach with the t-shirt. “I thought about joining you in the shower before, but I didn’t want to make things awkward for Seiji-san.” He cleared his throat, “But, I guess this is on a different level.”

“We'll, uh, just keep it our secret.” Hideo’s face felt warm. He gently moved off the bed, reaching for Ryu’s hand. “Quick shower? I can grab my underwear from the floor, but we’ll throw out the shirt.”

“Absolutely.” Ryu took his hand, placing soft kisses on the tips of Hideo’s fingers before standing up. “Really quick. We have to be up in a couple of hours.”

“For sure.”

Despite all promises to the contrary, they wound up necking in the shower. By the time they managed to get back to their separate beds, they had less than two hours of sleep before getting up again to get dressed and finish packing.

And the next morning at breakfast Shingen kept giving them dirty, knowing looks and told them he was leaving FRAME to join Sai. Hideo and Ryu decided they’d make it up to him eventually. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self indulgent and I'm not sorry. Ryu's hobby is sleep and somnophilia is hot, so legally I had to do it. Sorry, I don't make the ruls. 
> 
> Beta-ed by my partner in horny crimes, [Dystopiosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefism/pseuds/Dystopiosphere), once again. I hope your 3AM Krabby Patty was satisfactory. 
> 
> Also hey if anyone is interested I'm co-hosting a [shipweek for Hideo ](https://twitter.com/HideoShipWeek)sometime in October. We're doing interest check right now so fill it out if you haven't yet.


End file.
